


Sonic Movie Collection

by sonic_silvermist



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Maddie Wachowski and Tom Wachowski are Sonic the Hedgehog's Parents, Sonic needs a hug, sonic wachowski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonic_silvermist/pseuds/sonic_silvermist
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the 2020 Sonic movie. There are not enough of them out there yet so I plan on adding my own. Requests are open so comment if you have an idea!
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	1. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic's age around the movie is 13-14 but because this is a fanfic I want to make him 10 just letting everyone know now.

So I noticed there are not enough fanfics out there about the new Sonic movie. So I decided to make my own one-shot collection. If you have a request comment below and I will try to get to as many as I possibly can. Please keep the requests clean and friendly! This will be set directly after the movie, however, I do have a few ideas I might write about pre-movie scenes. I hope you enjoy.


	2. How old are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before the end of the Movie. Maddie realizes she doesn't know where Sonic lives, nor how old he is. She sets to find out as much as possible.

It's hard to believe that only a few days ago Tom was looking to move to San Francisco and start his life anew. He and Maddie ready to leave the little town of Green Hill, but that all changed. He was never prepared for a little blue hedgehog to come crashing into his life or to shoot him with a tranquilizer. Now, however, it was a Friday night and both he and Maddie were home. That meant it was movie night and this time the little blue blur known as Sonic joined them. Looking down at the boy who was curled up and leaning against his wife he realized he wouldn’t change what happened for anything. Even if it meant having to face Robotnik again.

  


Sonic’s eyes were starting to droop as the movie played on, Tom glanced at Maddie and back down at Sonic to get her attention on him. She lightly giggled when she realized what was happening.  


“Looks like someone is ready for bed.” She said gently petting Sonic’s ears. They were soft, almost like a kitten, she thought to herself.  


“Hm? Who?” Sonic asked sitting up slightly pretending as if he wasn't about to fall over asleep.  


“You mister, I think its time to go back to your home.” She told him.  


“Hm, it is kinda late out Maddie, what if for tonight Sonic stayed here? I can take him home first thing in the morning.” Maddie did not take long to think before nodding her head.  


“You can sleep here tonight bud, we will set up the couch for you,” Tom said as he stood up stretching his arms.  


“Really?!” Sonic seemed full of energy again and excited at the thought of sleeping over.  


“Yes really.” Maddie smiled gently and got up to fix the pillows for him while Tom got blankets. Sonic sat where Maddie pointed him and the too waited for Sonic.  


“This’ll be so fun. Its the second time in two weeks I'm sleeping inside. That’s so cool!” He looked so happy Maddie made sure her expression did not change, however, that comment worried her.  


“So where do you live now Sonic?” She asked sitting up next to him and once again petting his ears.  


“I live in a cave out in the woods. It's cool but not as cool as here!” A cave. He lived in a cave. Maddie knew he was a hedgehog but it didn’t sit right with her.  


“So how long have you been there Sonic?” She pried hoping for more information.  


“Um, well I left my first home when I was three, and then I went to those other four planets until I was seven. So I guess its been three years then! I got that cave when I first came to Earth.” Maddie froze, he was seven when he came to earth and that was only three years ago. She and Tom guessed he was young but he couldn't be that young could he?  


“Sonic sweetie, how old are you?” She asked him as gently as possible.  


“I turned ten this year!” Not realizing her worry about this revelation he continues to talk as normal until Tom came back. Maddie just sat there in guilty and worry. She knew she had no choice but to talk to Tom tonight.  


Tom soon came back with the blankets and together they laid them on top of Sonic tucking him in.  


“Sweetie call for us if you need anything. We are just going to be down the hall.” Sonic nodded rapidly in Maddie's words and promptly passed out after. She and Tom went to their own room to lay in bed for the night.  


“Tom.” She said as she closed the door, leaving a crack open to incase Sonic needed them.  


He looked up at her from his phone, “hm? What’s up? You’ve seemed a bit off since I came back with the blankets.”  


She sat on the bed next to him and looked at his eyes.“How old do you think Sonic is?”  


“Oh, I don’t know maybe at thirteen the youngest and fifteen the oldest? Why is something wrong?”  


Maddie looked at him in sorrow, “ Tom he only turned ten this year. He’s ten and lives in a little cave in the middle of the woods. I can't in good conscience allow him to live on his own anymore. What kind of person would I be to let that happen? For him to be alone, cold, hungry, oh he-” She couldn't even finish her sentence before Tom covered his mouth with his hands.  


“I was going to ask you anyway. No, I didn’t know he was that old but I knew he lived in the woods. I know you said you can never have children, but what if we had a little blue-furred, child?” Maddie couldn’t conceal her excitement at this and tackled him in a hug.  


“This is why I love you.” She smiled as she kissed him.  


“Man and here I thought it was my ruggish good looks,” Tom said as held his chin trying to look dashing.  


Maddie only laughed as she tuned out the lights and headed off to bed. Tom sat there for a moment dumbfounded at this and fake pouted as he went to lay down. Both, however, knew that tomorrow they had so much to do in so little time.

They knew however that their little blue blur was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It one is going to be in two parts, so just wait for part two soon!


	3. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Wade set to making a permanent change for Sonic.

Today was the day. That was what both Maddie and Tom had been thinking since they woke. They planned that Maddie would take Sonic out for the day and Tom would with help of Wade and others gather all of Sonics belongings and move him in as quickly as possible.

It had been a few days in the making, it took a whole two days themselves to convince Sonic to show them where he lives. They already have most of the room finished, all that's left is what Sonic already owns needing to be placed.

“So are you all set to go?” Maddie asked Sonic as he stood by the door. 

He nodded his head rapidly, “uh-huh! Where are we going?” He looked up her with eyes shining in excitement.

“Well, that's a secret silly. Just go jump in the car, I’ll be right out.” She didn't even blink before she heard the car door closing meaning Sonic was already out there and ready. She laughed at his antics, “well, I’ll keep him busy for a few hours. Good luck you guys.” She said allowed to seemingly nobody, however, in just the other room hid Tom, Wade. Maddie told Sonic Tom was busy at work which is why he couldn't come. Not even turning to them she left for the car. 

Tom and the others waited about six minutes before they were sure Maddie and Sonic were gone before moving anywhere. “Alright, we only have a few hours to get everything ready. Luckily everything Sonic owns will fit in one trip. So lets go.” They walked out to the backyard where Wade’s truck was parked and jumped into the front seat.

It was only around ten minutes' drive before they were near the cave, or at least as close as they can get driving. Jumping out of the truck they grabbed the empty boxes and all set off to pack as quickly as possible. They ended up nit evening needing all the boxes overestimating how much Sonic owned. 

“Are you sure this is it, dude?” Wade asked pointing to the back of the truck. 

Tom sighed, “yeah, remember he didn't have money, or parents or even a stable home growing up. There isn’t much he could access. That's all going to change now though. I know Maddie has plans to spoil him rotten.” 

“Pfft, as you didn’t yourself.” Wade laughed shaking his head. He never even gave Tom the chance to defend himself before jumping into the truck.

They then went back to the house and began unloading. They worked their hardest to make the room into something Sonic would love. Because of the little amount Sonic owns it was only about three hours of organizing and decorating before declaring they were finished.

“Do you think he’ll like it,” Tom asked Wade not even looking at him but at the room ahead.

“I think he’ll love it honestly.”  
Tom looked down slightly, “yeah, but do you think he will like it here? That he won’t feel like we are pushing him without his say? What if he doesn’t even want to live with us?” 

Wade sensing his friend's rising anxiety sighed, “Tom. I've seen how that kid looks at you guys. Its the same way my nephew looks at my brother. He loves you and I know he would love being here. I just know he looks up to you and Maddie so much and looks at you with such love. I would honestly be surprised if he didn't want to live here.”

Tom looked at him from the side and smiled gently, “thanks”.

Tom sat in the living room watching a movie when he heard the door open. When he only heard one set of footprints he got up in worry that Sonic went back to his cave. He nearly ended up trampling Maddie in the progress.

“Shh!” She shushed him, it was then he looked down at her arms where she held sonic on her hip. He was fast asleep clutching her shirt. 

“Wha?”

“He just had a long day is all. I told him he could stay here the night. I'll put him on the couch for now. I'm assuming the room is finished?” Tom nodded his head, not speaking in fear of waking Sonic up. “Good, we can show him around the room tomorrow when he has more energy.” 

She walked over to the couch and Tom shut off the tv. Laying Sonic down she tucked him in with some blankets. 

“Hm..pretzel lady?” Sonic looked at her with eyes cracked open.

“Hey buddy, we are home now. You go back to bed and we can all have breakfast together in the morning.” Sonic was back out before she even finished speaking. She kissed his head before standing up.

“Let's go to bed hun.: Maddie said grabbing Tom’s hand. “There’s going to be a big change tomorrow after all. “


	4. Chapter 4: Sick Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic wasn't feeling well and tries to keep it a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request of TheBrucestWriter , hope you don't mind but I did change it up a bit, like with the setting.

“Sonic time to get up bud!” Tom yelled upstairs to wake up the blue ball. Little did he know Sonic was already up holding his head in pain. He eventually managed to push himself up. He didn't want Tom or Maddie to worry about him so he put on his best smile and skid down to the kitchen. After all today he was supposed to be going with Tom for the day to his job.

“Morning bud.” Tom greeted him when he sat at the seat. Sonic just offered a smile in return. Normally Sonic was lively in the mornings but Tom let it slip because they did go to bed late, thinking he was simply tired.

“Morning sweetie.” Maddie greeted kissing the top of Sonics’ head. She frowned at the warmth but didn’t say anything yet because Sonic hadn’t mentioned feeling ill.

“Are you ready to spend the day patrolling with me.?” Tom asked as he placed a plate in front of Maddie, Sonic, and his seats with breakfast already.

Sonic nodded as he poked at his food, “yeah.” Tom and Maddie looked at each other over Sonics' head with worry.

“Sonic, sweetie are you feeling okay?” Maddie asked him quietly.

Sonic eyes lit up for a moment, “Yeah I’m feeling fine just tired is all. I went to bed late.” Sonic quickly scarfed down his food. “Come on Doughnut lord!” He shot up quickly hugging Maddie’s legs and patting Ozzie before racing out to the patrol car. 

Tom and Maddie didn’t seem convinced but they couldn’t do much until they knew what was wrong. “That went well. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him today.” Tom gave Maddie a kiss on the cheek before following the blue blur to where he sat in the car. Little did they both know Sonic sat in the car holding his stomach in pain. Eating that quickly did not help his already hurting stomach, but once he saw Tom heading outside he quickly moved to a more lively position. 

Once Tom got in the car and buckled up he started the car and drove out to start their day.

************

Tom and Sonic drove around together for an hour patrolling the town before he settled on the side of a road to wait for any potential speeding cars. As the time went on Tom kept glancing at Sonic he didn’t understand what was wrong, he had been quiet the whole time looking out the window. He eventually ended up leaning his head against the window and looked about ready to fall asleep.

“Okay, that’s enough. Bud, can you tell me what’s wrong? We are worried about you.” Tom told him. Sonic looked at his direction apparently too quickly and Tom realized what’s wrong immediately. Sonic looked at him with glassy, puffy eyes and looked green, very green. Tom quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side yanking the door open. He grabbed Sonic out of the car as fast as he could and pointed him at the roadside. He was just in time because Sonic started to throw up as soon as he was stood up. Tom just stood there supporting him as he finished up rubbing his back. Both of these shoes were a mess by the time he was done and Sonic looked ready to cry. 

Tom grabbed a bottle of water from his car. He opened it up and held it to Sonic’s lips. “Drink bud, it will help.” Reluctantly but surely Sonic drank a few sips of water. He still looked upset and soon tears dripped down his face.

“Hey, hey bud shh it’s okay.” Tom lifted Sonic into his arms not worried about the mess and focused on the crying child in front of him. “I think its time I got you home.” Tom walked back to the car and tried to set Sonic down. He soon learned that it wasn’t anytime soon that Sonic was letting him go and he only had one option left. He pulled Sonic’s shoes off of him and placed them in the trunk. Still holding Sonic in his arms he sat in the driver's seat and put the seatbelt on the two of him best he could. He set off driving home, he knew once Sonic was more coherent he was talking to him about why he didn’t mention he was sick.

************

It was only about twenty minutes of driving before he got back home. With a glance down the driveway, he could see Maddie was home which was great. Parking the car he gently stood up with Sonic, who had fallen asleep around ten minutes ago, in his arms. Opening the door he was met with a worried Maddie, who saw them arriving several hours earlier than planned.

“He is sick. Ended up throwing up on the side of the road. He needs to rinse off real quick before going to bed.” 

Maddie nodded, “I’ll take him to the smaller bathroom, you go take a shower as well.” Tom nodded bringing him to the said bathroom and placing Sonic, who know was slightly awake on the toilet seat as Maddie ran the water. Luckily he was so out of it otherwise he would have been running already because of his fear of water. Once the shower was warm enough Maddie set him in it gently and worked on cleaning him up using the showerhead. He seemed to be fine with what was happening to Maddie if the purring was any indication. 

After about six minutes Maddie finished up and wrapped Sonic in a fluffy towel carrying him to his room. She dried him off before setting him on his bed tucking him in.   
“Baby.” She ran a hand through his quills. “I’ll be back to take care of you after you take a well-needed nap.” She headed towards the door shutting the lights off. 

Before she left she heard something quite come from the little hedgehog. “Thank you, mommy.” Her eyes watered but didn’t vocalize how she felt. Though she and Tom thought of Sonic as a son they didn’t know how he felt. Now she knew, even if he was talking while sick and half asleep. “You're welcome, baby. I’ll be back.”

With that, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go back over this chapter again and add more, but I really wanted to get a chapter out. If you have any requests comment below.


End file.
